powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Digi
I see you've entered a lot data about the zords, where are they from? I've never heard anything about these sizes. And second, how about a template for those data? maybe there later could be a kind of bar chart, which shows the relations between these values. This would be a first design: Zord Data --Serpen 15:31, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :It came from www.supersentai.com, found in the links page, various mecha pages. Since the Zords are just the same piece of equipment, the information should be the same. SWAT Flyers and Jungle Zords are next. Go ahead and research if you want, it's all right there. Also, Sonic Steaker's speed was revealed in Face to Face (1) and kept the horsepower of Gogo Jet from Boukenger. Hope this helps. --Digi 15:53, 10 July 2007 (UTC) RangerInfo Hi, please temporary stop includeing rangerinfo expanded. The Template how it is at the moment is to long/big. It's planed to split some parameters into own headlines. --serpen 07:50, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Could you join the discussion Template talk:Rangerinfoexpanded, I really have my problems with this template and you seem to like it because you have integrated it in many articles. --serpen 20:38, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Referring to Episodes I found an easy way to link to episodes instead of mentioning them in the paragraphs in the article. This is a template they use in the Transformers wiki. It boxes in the episode title and links to that episode's page like so ---> To do this, simply type in the code below. Hope you guys find it useful. Dchallofjustice 08:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Villain Info Finally cooked up a villain infobox. Hope you like it. You can find it at Template:Villaininfo. For solo season villains simply input the season after "season|". For multiple seasons, use seasons| and add on multiple seasons, but link each. Same with cast and casts. MMPR Episode Guides I wanted to let you know I deleted those pages because there is an expansive episode guide list for all of PR. Not to mention, each season's page has a list of episodes. A page for every single season's episodes is unneeded.Ozu Miyuki 23:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Mighty Morphin 1. You said another user has been removing info from that page? I can't control that, all I can do is try and undo it. Forgive me, went internetless for a few days.Ozu Miyuki 18:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Welcome aboard, soldier. Ozu Miyuki 02:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations on the promotion Digi! :) Digifiend 05:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Comic titles You finally got the rest of the comic titles! Nice one. Looks like that page is finally ready to go live. :) Digifiend 03:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Lost Galaxy vandalism Somebody (IP ) has vandalised most of the Lost Galaxy related articles, as well as my user page. I've managed to restore everything, please do something about this guy ASAP. Digifiend 23:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin offer Thanks for the administrator offer, I'll accept. I'm guessing the reason Ozu withdrew was because he didn't like the new skin. I had to point out to him that it was compulsory, so it looks like he wasn't keeping in the loop with the Wikia announcements. I know GearRichie hasn't been active much recently either. The front page needs fixing up (there's a large gap next to the seasons box, because whereas there's less room on articles now, there's more room on the front page because the sidebar's gone) and the colour scheme needs adjusting - the infoboxes here don't look very good right now. Give me those admin powers and I'll see what can be done to fix that. Also, the wordmark has the old name on it - I'll get a logo ready with the correct name on it ASAP. Digifiend 00:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the admin rights. You'll notice I've been into Theme Designer and changed the wiki back to a dark colour scheme (makes it closer to the old Obsession colour scheme and fixes colour clashes), and corrected the Wiki's name in there, although I will make a proper logo in the next few days. I've also added PR Samurai's logo to the front page. That's all I have time for tonight. Digifiend 04:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I've made a proper wordmark logo. What do you think of it? If you like the look of it, I'll go upload it using Theme Designer. Digifiend 18:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. In my random browsing, I noticed that your main page could definitely use some work. Would you mind if I help out and make a few tweaks to it? Let me know. - Wagnike2 19:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :What kind of tweaking are we talking exactly? If you could just elaborate a little more on the subject, perhaps I could update it to more user-friendly with whatever you are suggesting. Digi 04:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he means the rather large gaps on the front page? It was fine on Monaco, but the gaps appeared when the new skin was forced on us. The only tweaks I've done since (as soon as I got my admin powers) were to add the Power Rangers Samurai logo and add my name to the admin list. There's definitely more work to be done there. Digifiend 02:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Zords I agree about the whole not knowing the name of the Samurai zord fleet, and as such, I've removed the references to the name "Origami Zord". Someone had even put it in the synopsis, which is a copy paste from powerrangers.com and should say "animal Zords". Digifiend 01:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Devon miles Good call banning that spammer. I'd already temp banned him once, and it obviously didn't work because he continued posting false info which we warned him about four times. Good riddance. Now maybe we can get to the new season without any more fake rumours being added to the Samurai page. Digifiend 15:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Response to Kaizoku Sentai Goukaiger edit: What scans? Ultimus kh-mus 00:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) My R.I.P. Page Can you add a link to my R.I.P. page to the main page so people can see it. TeamPosion 15:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Added it as Obituaries (looks more professional IMHO). Digifiend 19:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Heyapple Heyapple recreated those fanfic pages you deleted, so I've banned him for a month and deleted the pages again. The hazards of having lots of traffic I suppose. Digifiend 02:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) My reason why nobody reading my other PR-related blogs......(this is sad) Digi, I would thank you for banning whoever those spammers were, but the sad part about my blogs, you see every time a create a blog (relating to whatever Power Rangers season I'm blogging about) nobody is reading it and no one seems to not read them, either that or the stuff I contribute in my blog sites are cruddy and rubbish. Like for example, blogs like my User blog:Rangermaniaguy2010/Trakeena (PRLG (film)) page and the blog relating to my PRLG fan-film User blog:Rangermaniaguy2010/Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , are not getting any feedback from anyone who visits the site every day. Seems like no one likes my ideas. I've put some impressive photos and videos (from YouTube) as objects to what my PR: Lost Galaxy fan-film is based on, including my User blog:Rangermaniaguy2010/MMPR (2012 film) idea- in which someone stole my idea of beforehand until then. So please, can you get other users to read what blogs I have in my blog tab (you know where it is) when they have time and get the chance? I would love it if they did. But right now, no one doesn't want to. It's a shame and it sucks. Anyway, Digi, thanks for the advice on my talk page about my blogs. I know nobody haven't been reading them but it's worth the shot. We'll keep in touch. I appreciate it. You should also check out a blog about me for example, no one hasn't commented about my profile yet. Nobody. To get there, here's the link to it- User blog:Rangermaniaguy2010/Anthony Marsh, Jr . Still, thank you for the advice. User:Rangermaniaguy2010 , 13:30 (1:30 PM), January 24, 2011 (UTC). Press Request for your wiki We got a request from a press contact who is writing a story about the Power Rangers TV show. Would you, or any of the other admins here be willing to chat with our contact? "It's the first one since the franchise was purchased away from Disney by its creator, children's TV kingpin Haim Saban last year. I'd like to get reactions from pop culture 'experts' who are familiar with the Power Rangers property and whether they think being reunited with their creator will help rejuvenate the franchise... also, whether or not it's too early for a show whose heyday was in the 90s, to have a big revival." Let me know as soon as you can! Thanks Sena 19:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, excuse me. I noticed you added a sixth Gokaiger to the Gokaiger wiki page. Can I see a pic or article with information on him? Ultimus kh-mus 00:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Issue with viewing template I found the problem, the reason you can't see the template is because your using the "black" view and not the "white" monobook view. Do you know what I mean? So all we need to do is change the colors for the text and box. Something that works for both views. Rickey Layman 01:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's because Wikia skin is the default, not Monobook. It's the box background colour that'll need changing. Text colour is fine as it is. Digifiend 02:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Digi. Sorry, for any of the trouble we might've caused. There was more than one of us. It's just that a few people have actually seen that show somewhere. Maybe, I accidentally put the wrong name, or maybe it wasn't even Power Rangers at all, but I did watch this when I was really little. Maybe, it's because I just don't remember it as cleary as I think I do. Let me just remind you, it wasn't false information, like you said, it was actually very real. However, it might have not been Power Rangers. It might've had something to do with Super Sentai, but I don't know. Anyways, sorry if we caused any trouble. Please, don't block me for this. I'm not lying about this. By the way, don't block my friend again. He even said he was sorry. I don't think you had the right to block him. He was just trying to state what he watched. We used to both watch it together, as friends, when we were little. For now, hope you realize it's not false. Just to tell you, Digi... Hey, Digi. Sorry, for any of the trouble we might've caused. There was more than one of us. It's just that a few people have actually seen that show somewhere. Maybe, I accidentally put the wrong name, or maybe it wasn't even Power Rangers at all, but I did watch this when I was really little. Maybe, it's because I just don't remember it as cleary as I think I do. Let me just remind you, it wasn't false information, like you said, it was actually very real. However, it might have not been Power Rangers. It might've had something to do with Super Sentai, but I don't know. Anyways, sorry if we caused any trouble. Please, don't block me for this. I'm not lying about this. By the way, don't block my friend again. He even said he was sorry. I don't think you had the right to block him. He was just trying to state what he watched. We used to both watch it together, as friends, when we were little. For now, hope you realize it's not false. Can you change the current events to show that Gokaiger is currently airing as you haven't edit Goseiger out of the current events. Thanks! please unlock wesley's page. and Claw Zord page,Squid Zord page. thank you. why did you locked mentor Ji page. --Shaggy rogers 14:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Please unlock mentor Ji's page. A problem with anonymous users Digi, are you the only active admin on here? Because there seems to be a big problem on here with alot of "wikia contributor" people putting either the right stuff or the wrong stuff on here. And hasn't Wesley been confirmed for awhile now as the Gold Samurai Ranger?Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator on Gundam Wiki 05:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I'm admin on Gundam wiki, but I'm also a fan of Power Rangers. For some reason some wikis, like the Gundam wiki, have no problems with anonymous users, why is that? Because I'm pretty sure most of the edits on here have been done by anon users. Not to say this is a bad side, it's a great wiki...but to be honest, I've only been here for a few days, and I don't like Mr.Smartymax's confrontational attitude towards other users, and I think you need more admins. I mean don't promote me since I haven't made enough edits. Soo...yeah I'm glad to be of any assistance to you!Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 06:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) mr Digi please bann this Aresolhero guy,who's keep on changing kevin's Dad page to kevin's father page. p.s. this Aresolhero guy,he has added this kevin's father page, which is incorrect. --Shaggy rogers 07:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) why didn't you bann this Aresolhero guy from power rangers Samurai wiki? --Shaggy rogers 07:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Aresolhero has a point, though, so I disagree with shaggy. Dad and father are basically interchangable terms, and the stuff about Kevin himself being a swimmer has nothing to do with his father.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 13:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC)